King Mewtwo vs. TheAngryMidget
King Mewtwo was the 7th episode of FRB, featuring King Mewtwo and TheAngryMidget in their first FRB appearances. The battle has its roots in 2018 drama, although the battle holds an overall positive tone, being set up as a friendly competition. The battle possesses the overarching theme of being British, with both rappers being British born and Jade being of Scottish descent. This is also seen in the cover, which portrays both characters in a cup of English tea. The battle starts with dialogue between the two: King Mewtwo: Yo, Leo, let’s see who’s the better Brit shall we? TheAngryMidget: Yeah Sure, I'm all out of tea now anyway Hey, do we need to make up a stretched out intro for the start or? King Mewtwo: Nah, that’s stupid. What kind of incel would do that for their intro? TheAngryMidget: You’re right, alright, let’s just fucking do this The battle ends with a cameo from Jade, who is set up to be a third party but interrupted. Jade: Man, I wanted to fight against Fel, not these dollar store wannabes But I’ll still destroy you both like-'' ''King Mewtwo: Um, actually, this was just planned to be a 1v1… Jade: WHAT?! How dare you! King Mewtwo: Right, first off, I am in no way saying I’m the community’s best Brit-'' ''TheAngryMidget: Come now my fellow Brits, can we not solve this quarrel over a cup of Tea? *Oliver and Jade begin to have a heated argument, much to Leo’s annoyance* TheAngryMidget: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UNCIVILISED NONCES King Mewtwo: Oh sorry Lyrics: King Mewtwo Screwed Dani’s entire crew over, got sent packing accordingly Yet somehow it only took the lamest apology to get you back into the community? My battles outshine yours, that’s something I want to make perfectly clear I mean Crumpet vs Scone? You must REALLY be out of ideas... It’s no secret you like to argue, always prepped with comebacks good or bad Honestly, with how much you like drama, you’re pretty much just the male Avav Thinking you’re a funny man, but joking in vent makes nobody snicker Seriously speaking, your humour’s more shite than your portrayal of Jack the Ripper Now you see where snitching gets you, if you hadn’t betrayed us, it wouldn’t have come to this Just stay Silent; hell, even he’s more tolerable and less of a disgrace to every single Brit You’ll regret cancelling that diss track, for today’s the end of you; so It’s high time you hide away, like all your YouTube videos TheAngryMidget: Smashing Foopz’s autistic body double? Heh, don’t mind if i do It takes him to turn down a role for people to actually start casting you Go throw another tantrum, this ain’t something you can cover Leave you beaten in this battle, dropping the hard R, the writer Fantasising Hitler in your battles, and i’m the one they call a fascist? I’ll hang a fat shit off the black list and then scrub his name off my ‘smash list’ You can’t match this, you’re a hack-trick, you, Kam and Kris will be my hatrick I could diss myself better. Cus the petty crap you dug up is just like your DBZ series, ancient My ripper was entertaining, your unpassable monotone roles are a bore Don’t know how to write, so you regurgitate points I’ve heard 10x from Multi before Yes I came crashing back into this community so call this my second comeback Against Legion’s petty bitch, I’ll walk over him like my doormat King Mewtwo: As expected, your writing’s as bland as ever, and your mouth’s filthy! But I suppose it’s What happens when most of the time, your mouth’s filled with Kuba’s little sausage Multi was right about you all along, you’re a plain annoyance, without a doubt Seems it’s not the first time you’ve been clueless as fuck after being called out TheAngryMidget: Kuba and Multi weren’t even half of the piss-stains that you turned out to be I DM you fucking once and you’re like “LeO kEePs hArAsSinG Me” So you went on to battle me, faced the reality, that your toxic rants cannot get through to me So your role in this battle will be overlooked like your existence within the community The Battle has a format of: 12,12,4,4